Anastasia in Wonderland
by cameryn barnes
Summary: the adventures of Anya, Bella and Jade in their own land in the victorian times
1. Chapter 1

"into the woods we go!"

A girl named Anya Amelia Piper walked out of the newly painted 2 story house. she lived in a time where women were used for laundry and having babies. they didn't get much say in the way things were run.

Anya wore a pale dress that had a small bow at the place where her bra would meet. when she walked, the dress swayed as if a wind had blown it ever so slightly. she had a pair of striped lace gloves on as she decended the hill the house was built on. she was about to finish her daily chores when her mother called from the house. "Anastasia! come in at once! change out of that beautiful gown before you mess it up!" she yelled, her soft curls shaking with every word. "yes mother" Anya said sighing with madness in her voice she hated when her mom called her by her real name.

Anya walked up the stairs slowly to her room. "hi miss" said Anya's maid and best friend Jade Ebony Lane. her middle name was Ebody because she had the smooth skin of Ebony. Anya walked behind the paper screen and undressed and gave her clothes to Jade. In return, Jade handed her a simple dress normally a working girl would wear.

Anya walked towards the door. she suddenly looked at Jade and Jade bowed to her. Anya nodded and skipped out of the room.

Anya ran into a person as she skipped. She fell to the floor looking to see who was dumb enough to run into her. she saw that it was Bella Echo Scarlett. she was also a good friend of Anya. they had grown up together. Anya stood up and helped Bella to her feet and ran down the stairs shouting an "im sorry".

she ran down the hill to the cage her dog was in. she creeped in and stared at the small hunting dog. Anya let the dog run free without a care in the world. she smiled wishing life was that easy! she followed the small dog dodging the branches that would tend to grab out at her. she giggled almost forgetting the bad things in the world.

she came to a hault. she had almost run over a white flower. the saying was if you wished on it and blew the small white petals away, your wish would come true. she blew the small flower and then saw a bunch more and that began to turn into a game. she looked around and noticed that she had blow all the flowers so she walked to the waters to sit for a spell.

she hoped she would see the cute boy across the creek working but there was no sight of him. her dog began to sniff at the ground and Anya came out of her thoughts to see a small earthworm wiggling. she poked it then she picked up a stick and killed it, she hated earthworms!

as it wiggled its last few wiggles, dieing slowly Anya stood up and walked to put her dog back into it's cage. she walked over to the cage and began calling the dog's name. but the dog wouldn't come so she clapped her hands. normally, this would work but this time the small dog did not come.

Anya decided to run over to see where her dog was. she began walking slowly looking for the dog. she saw the dog and began running to see what was interesting thing was that distracted her dog.

as she was running, she dropped into a deep hole. she looked up and saw the blue sky. "help!" she yelled, her voice echoing in the hole. she grabbed a sturdy branch and hoisted herself out of the deep hole.

she ran to get her dog. the dog was digging at the ground and Anya scared the dog into running back into the pen. Anya ran to catch up to the dog and closed the pen gate.

Anya thought to herself, 'i need to go tell dad about that hole!' she began to run to the house and then she awoke slowly. she had only been dreaming! but faintly she heard a young girl singing a song, 'into the woods we go!' then the voice giggled, fading with the wind.

After that day, Anya had been scared to leave the house by herself. she stayed with Jade and Bella. she was scared of the childish voice in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

After that day, Anya had been scared to leave the house by herself. she stayed with Jade and Bella. she was scared of the childish voice in the woods.

A day came that she had to leave the house. her mother insisted. she got out of the bed and called for Jade to give her the outfit she was to wear that day. as Anya dressed, Jade began to sing. "into the woods we go! to get away from the rain and snow!" it sounded sad and exicted at the same time.

Anya was shocked at the voice that Jade had. "where did you hear that song and where did you get that voice?" Anya asked shocked. "well, ive been singing for so long! but that is a song i heard once, long ago." Jade said smiling at Anya.

Anya walked outside with Jade. Bella was to meet them soon, she was doing some chores.

Not long after Jade and Anya had been walking outside, Bella came up behind them. while Jade was wearing a cute, but simple working dress, Bella was wearing a beautiful dress that had lots of small ruffles. she was a very elegant girl but she had a tendancy to blush could also sing as well but Anya had not heard much of Bella's voice other than the slight humming as she worked.

The girls walked along the dusty road, their heels made small thumping noises as they chattered away about the things that had been interesting that began to sing a merry tune."there once was a guy, the handsomest guy!he loved me so!where did he go?my one true love!" she laughed as she sang.

The three girls dreamed of that one true love but they had never had a boyfriend. they danced in the road happily. they had forgotten about all their troubles!

They were walking to the market up the road from Anya's house. they passed by a few kids that were skipping, holding hands. Anya smiled wishing she could go back to those days.

Jade walked off to get food as soon as they arrived. Bella walked off as well. "im going to look at the dresses! meet me back here!" Bella shouted over her shoulder.

Anya stood there baffled. _i don't want to be by myself!_she looked around at all the people shopping. she saw one boy standing off to the side. he walked towards her and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

ok, well here is part 3! this is where Bella meets her new boyfriend...or is he? will they have love or nothing? find out in,

3...2...1!

NOW!

* * *

><p>Bella walked past the stained, yellow tents. she loved to look at the new dresses that Magie Clemor made. Magie had been making dresses ever since she knew how to sew. she had many old dresses that were so beautifully crafted, nobody would even dare buy them. Bella lifted the flap to the inside of the tent.<p>

As Bella was walking into the tent, she bumped into Magie. "oh, hello dear, i was just about to go hunt you down!" Magie said waving her arms around. Bella looked at Magie and smiled. she saw that there was a few new dresses and walked to see what they looked like.

There were a few beautiful pink, blue, and yellow dresses, but they were not a beautiful as the original Magie dresses. Bella decided she was going to buy one for the up coming ball and needed to look at the beautiful jewels Magie had for sale.

Bella glanced up as someone tapped her on the shoulder. it was a cute boy, about Bella's age. he had brown hair that was cut short. he had broad shoulders and he was really tall. "excuse me, miss? can you help me? see, i have to go to a wedding of my sister's and i need to pick out a bowtie!" he chuckled slightly. he held up to fashionable bowties and Bella pointed to a bowtie that had pinstripes on it. "that one is cute!" she blushed as she said it to him. "thanks, miss! may i ask, what is your name?" he smiles as he talks and his eyes light up. "my name is Bella Scarlett, and what is yours?" she asked. "my name is Joshua Willis" he bowed and kissed her hand. She blushed and as she did, a very tall, young lady walked into Magie's tent.

"Magie! where is my wedding dress? and where is my dreadful brother?" she was almost screaming as she talked. Bella looked up and studied a new dress she didn't notice when she came in. it was a white wedding dress with a mermaid design. it was absolutly beautiful! Magie ran to remove the dress and handed it to the young woman. the woman noticed Bella and Joshua together and stalked over to them with hatred in her eyes. she looked as if she was ready to smash Bella and Joshua into the dirt below them.

"Well, little Joshua has a friend! Josh, try to stay with me at all times, you are not going to ruin my marriage to the richest man around here! now lets move!" she began to turn red as she yelled and Bella looked at her laced boots.

The two walked off. Joshua looked back at Bella with a smile on his face. when Bella thought they had left, he had run back into the tent and kissed Bella's cheek. she couldn't stop blushing as she walked to meet the girls.

* * *

><p>well, how did you like it? i hope you liked it a little bit!rate and comment!oh and i will be writing a story on how i do things (like find ideas and whatnot, just ask me questions!EVERY question will be answered!)<p>

next chapter will be about...Jade will also meet a cute guy! and after that? Anya will meet a mystery person who will help her in the past, present, and future!


End file.
